Pathos: Down The Rabbit Hole
a new Pathos story that will introduce many of her rogues, set in the Valley High Sanatorium - thus the majority of the characters are deeply disturbed individuals, making this a rather dark read but hopefully in the style you'd expect for Pathos.. Patient File #1 - Pathos Situated in Cell Block Alpha in a Maximum-Security Room is the patient known simply as Pathos, having been in the room since her arrival at Valley High as a child - not long after her arrival the esteemed Doctor Foster took his leave and passed control of Valley High to its current owners, who quickly increased security as it became apparent that many of the patients posed serious threats to normal society. Pathos was amongst the most feared, her psychosis being amongst the most severe as she had lost all basis of reality - constant and often violent mood changes becoming a staple of her now fractured character, one moment she could be heard singing a quiet lullaby and the next she would start to shout and swear as if possessed by the Devil itself. Having been restrained most of her stay in Valley High in a straight-jacket Pathos was still a constant source of talk amongst staff, many of who refused to go near her and thus the majority of her care fell to Derek Scott, who seemed more than capable of keeping her under control - though his methods raised some concerns amongst younger members of staff. Pathos' life prior to arriving at Valley High was clouded in mystery but from what little information remained following Doctor Foster's departure it seems that Pathos was part of a relatively normal family and had a good life, until one day her mind suddenly broke - the reason behind it was never explained but it seemed to be a sudden and irreversable change that snatched her from the world, trapping her forever in what many have described as an eternal emotional rollercoaster. As for the nature of Pathos' superhuman abilities it has been theorised she is a high-functioning empath capable of both sensing and manipulating emotions in others - yet due to her extreme psychosis tests are virtually impossible to clarify and she may well have many hidden abilities lurking within her troubled mind, this in itself makes her one of the most dangerous of Valley High's many patients.. Staff File # 1 - Derek Scott Derek Scott is one of the most dedicated wardens in Valley High Sanatorium, in fact he has become such a common sight in the halls of the Sanatorium that many other staff have began to nickname him the "ghost of Valley High". Indeed Derek does seem to share much in common with a ghost, often appearing and disappearing at will - rarely talking to others he seems to exist in his own world, yet his devotion to his work is exceptional.. if somewhat obsessive. Derek is especially fond of the night shift, it seems, unlike many staff he is not afraid of entering the containment cells used to hold patients - no matter how violent, despite the obvious dangers this poses to Derek he has yet to recieve serious injury and despite their often severe psychosis many patients seem to respect Derek, though some have questioned the roots of this respect.. many patients seeming to recoil from him, as if afraid. These seem, however, to be largely rumors as Derek has so far managed to pass all psychological tests set before him and despite an accusation of molestation against the patient known as Pathos higher staff agreed to dismiss the claim, since Pathos was not of sane mind and no evidence could be found to either prove of disprove the supposed crime. Thus Derek is allowed to continue his nightly routine with minimum supervision and despite continued fears by some younger staff over what they view as serial-abuse of certain patients the higher staff at Valley High are adamant that Derek Scott is not a threat to the patients, indeed they have honored his work and see him as a shining example of excellence in care and supervision in Valley High.. Patient File #2 - Stitches The patient known as Stitches is one of several non-superhuman psychotics held within Valley High Sanatorium after they have proven themselves unable to be contained in other wards - considered a "lost cause" Stitches psychosis has proven resilient to all attempts to cure or even sedate. Believing the world to be imperfect Stitches seeks to improve upon it via ritualistic mutilation of other living creatures, although displaying amazing talent rivalling any surgeon when it comes to keeping his victims alive Stitches is completely unable to tell reality from madness, having become obsessed with often grotesque body modification. Even his own body is not safe from this obsession and Stitch is covered in scars from years of self-mutilation, though he claims each scar brings him closer to "perfection" - indeed when confronted with the many scarred victims of his 360 confirmed tortures he often claims to have made them "unique" in a world he sees as increasingly hostile to those who are "different". Due to his self-mutilations Stitches has become somewhat dull to pain, this has earned him considerable fear amongst some younger staff - which he delights in exploiting, though more experienced staff know not to engage Stitches, who often shows a good grasp of psychological-warfare. Staff File #2 - Sara Lott Sara Lott has a job few would envy, being the "caretaker" of dead and dying patients - due to their superhuman abilities many of Valley High's patients are incinerated within the Sanatorium and although the practice is controversial it is also extended to non-superhuman patients transfered to the faculty. Sara Lott performs the necessary examinations of patients, fills out the paperwork and ultimately incinerates them: each and every patient is recorded in her "Book of Death" and few outside the higher-staff have access to her secluded area. Rumors persist amongst staff that Sara is a necrophiliac - yet this has been shot down as vicious hearsay by higher-staff and thus the rumor continues only in whispers. When confronted with knowledge of the rumors surrounding her Sara seldom seems to react, though she has occassionally hinted that at least the dead do not talk behind her back. A recent investigation into the history of Valley High has found that in general the life-span of patients entering Valley High has been steadily decreasing over the seven year period Sara has been in position, though higher-staff do not show concern.. Patient File #3 - Wallflower Wallflower is considered one of the most dangerous psychotics currently held in Valley High Sanatorium, second only to Pathos, as such she is treated with extreme measures that at first seem inhuman but are necessary to contain her exceptional level of superhuman power. Locked within a secure cell Wallflower's hands are concealed in metallic-gloves that are in turn chained together and her legs are chained in a similar fashion: a modified mask made of the same metal encases most of her head, leaving only a small slit for her mouth and two smaller slits for limited vision. Kept calm with sedatives inserted via tubes in her arms and legs Wallflower is responsible for a brutal string of torture-killings that sent shockwaves across the world - an attempt by the psychotic superhuman to spark a war between humanity and the superhuman community. Seeing herself as the harbinger of a new age Wallflower speaks of an apocalyptic war in which psychotic superhumans would rule over a lawless wasteland, from this dystopian landscape Wallflower's disturbed mind envisions the birth of a messiah that would take flight into the stars and continue the endless cycle of death and torture. Attempts at reaching out to Wallflower have proven futile and her current confinement is the result of an incident not long after she was first brought into Valley High in which a member of staff was mutilated by Wallflower's hair, which had been transformed into vicious barbed wire by her psychotic mind and several others recieved similar injuries upon trying to restrain her. Staff File #3 - Richard Melody Richard Melody is an enigma, even in the seemingly impossible world of Valley High, a member of staff that has been active almost as long as the faculty itself - despite having enough experience to be a leading figure he has refused offers of a raise and remains as a humble janitor. Always seeming to have the answer to any problem Richard is also able to converse easily even with the most psychotic of criminals, as if his presence calms their otherwise troubled minds - in fact he seems more at ease talking to patients than other members of staff, being rather quiet around superiors. Despite having a home near Valley High grounds Richard tends to sleep in a small room in the faculty, surrounded by cleaning materials and a makeshift bed - due to his unique relationship with both staff and patients none object to this and leave him to his ways. Patient File #4 - Teddy Lee Teddy Lee seems to be a polite, calm and often quiet young man but his history has shown unspeakable acts of violence - ritualistic murder involving a sword that has long been sealed away in a secure vault under Valley High due to its supposed superhuman properties, making it unsafe for orthodox holding rooms. Indeed the sword continues to hold a place of Teddy's mind and he claims to hear the blade's "voice" call to him - his psychosis becoming all too clear when he freely speaks of how a mysterious spirit came to him one day and offered him eternal life and limitless power in exchange for the blood of others. Behind the seemingly pleasant exterior lies the heart of a killer and Teddy continually states that he remains calm only until the day he can be united again with his blade - his "gift" from the god of violence, the tool by which he alone shall carve a new era of bloodshed into the world. Category:Dark Category:Queen-Misery Category:Storyarcs Category:Short Stories Category:Finished Stories